


Daddy’s little brat is a liar

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: After care, Anal Play, Anal sex toys, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Cuddles, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jakoby is a great daddy, Kissing, Lots of After care, Married Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Vibrators, anal licking, cinnamon roll smut, lots of lube, mild choking, pussy eating, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Tikka has been a naughty brat to her daddy and nick has had enough after she lies about playing with herself and teaches her a lesson about honesty and what happens to little brats but Tikka has to learn her lesson the hard way!





	Daddy’s little brat is a liar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my WiFi was out and had nothing to do :,P

 

Sniff  
Sniff

Snifffffff

The orange eyed orc looked up at his silver eyed elf who was biting her bottom lip as she swayed side to side.

“You were touching yourself again weren’t you?”

The orc said narrowing his eyes as he stood to his full height before gently tipping the elf’s chin up and pressed his lips against hers.

“No daddy.”

She whispered before sealing her lips against his, savoring the taste of his mouth.

“You’re lying My little Tikka.”

The elf pulled away and defiantly stared up the orc, her eyes full of mischief.

“You have no proof Daddy.”

Jakoby chuckled darkly,

“Years of evolution have changed a lot but it hasn’t taken away my sense of smell. And I can also taste your juices on your tongue and I bet if I licked your fingers, they’d taste like your sweet pussy. Now I’ll ask you again, did you play with yourself?”

“And if I don’t tell you?”

Nick raised his eye brows and pulled her closer and caressed her cheek before answering.

“I’ll have to punish you like the brat you are because that’s what happens to little brats.”

Tikka bit back a moan at the though of being paddled by her orc again.

“Oh really? That sounds like a bluff to me.”

Tikka said boldly as she stood her ground and rubbed the front of her mate’s bare chest.

Jakoby was taken back but quickly regained his composure before speaking.

“One last chance Tikka, tell me or I’ll punish you hard.”

Tikka smirked even as her clit throbbed with desire and her cunt moistened at the wonderful idea of a surprise punishment.

“You’re the liar here daddy!You wouldn’t punish me! I-“

Jakoby smashed his lips against hers and forced his tongue in side her mouth before picking her up and carried her out to the sun room where a special padded saw horse was set up with restraints and toys.

“I warned you my tikka.”

Tikka gasped when she saw where this was going.

“Oh no daddy! please don’t-“

“You’re wet! I can smell it! So naughty!”

Nick growled as he effortlessly strapped tikka down to the saw horse with her breast facing up.

“I’m not wet I promise!”

Tikka shirked as her husband kneeled in front of her clothed pussy.

“You have a real problem with lying don’t you baby girl?”

Jakoby sighed as he pressed his nose against the damp fabric of her crotch and gently prodded the outside of her panties making his sweet baby moan.

His senses were going wild as his mouth began to water at the smell of her wetness.

“You’re being very bad today baby. Daddy needs to punish you extra hard. Maybe he’ll play with your oh no hole.”

Jakoby whispered huskily as he pressed his finger up against his kitten’s tight anus.

Tikka began to struggle against her bonds, but didn’t say no.

“Someone’s feeling fiesta today huh? Well daddy can’t have a brat now can he?”

Nick sighed as he began kissing the outside of her covered cunt. Gently nipping and biting her clit and labia and gently licked her anus.

Tikka whimpered and wiggled her hips , newly g like a kitten for milk.

“Daddy! I lied! I play with myself! Please stop daddy!”  
Tikka panted as nick stroked the outside of her panties and pulled them aside.

“It’s too late princess, should’ve told your daddy the truth earlier when I gave you the chance. Now daddy has to finish punishing you.”

Nick said as he stood up and observed his beautiful Tikka all tied up and helpless. Her nipples were firm and begging to be pinched as her exposed pussy glistened with unlicked juices.

“How are you gonna punish me daddy?”

Tikka crooned as she panted with desire, as if nicks poor cock wasn’t hard enough already the sound of Tikka’s sultry voice made it twitch.

“You’re making daddy hard, baby tikka. You know that means?”

Tikkas eyes twinkled with joy at the prospect of being fucked.

“I’ll get daddy’s cock inside me!”

She yipped excitedly, but nick chuckled and shook his head as he stood beside her and looked over an assortment of vibrators and toys.

“No no silly baby. Daddy can’t give his cock exactly because you were a bad girl and lied to daddy. But you’ll still get cock.”

Tikka poured as she listened to nick talk,

“But I need my daddy’s cock in me!”

“Tikka, no pouting or daddy won’t let you come! Don’t be a little bitch!”

Nick crooned kissing his tikka before he went back to choosing a toy.

“Oh fine! But can you at least play with my uh oh hole? You promised me daddy!”

Tikka poured as she watched her husband finally choose a toy.

Nick smiled and electric cord and 3 C batteries.

“You remember that fucking machine we bought last week? The one you begged daddy to use on you?”

Tikka gasped and eagerly nodded,

“Well daddy is going to watch you get fucked by it while you suck his cock and your have your pink butterfly in your uh oh hole. Since you eventually told me the truth.”

Jakoby kisses his wife’s forehead and grabbed her special butterfly vibrator and a bottle of lube before kneeling infringe of her and pulled her panties off and marveled at the sight of her damp pussy.

“So soft and so smooth. Daddy loves you so much baby.” Nick moaned as he latched his mouth on to her clit and lapped at her clit making tikka shriek and shutter as he drank up her juices and prodded her asshole with his tongue.

“Daddy!”

Tikka cried as nick squeezed the lube into his hand and then gently applied the lube and gently oh so gently pushed her toy into her ass and turned it on.

“Oh daddy! It’s in my tight uh oh place!” Nick groaned as he watched his wife’s pussy quiver and nearly giving into the idea of fucking her right there but tikka has begging him to use their new machine on her for a while.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl. So wet so cute and needy. Mewl for daddy so he knows you want cock.”

And She did she cried and whimpered and mewled for him making nick, groaned as he aligned the fucking machine with his wife’s pussy.

“You want a fat orc cock don’t you princess?”

Tikka nodded and let out a squeak as she came, it would be one of many orgasms.

“Ready princess? Ready to violated infront of your daddy?”

“Yes please give me orc cock! Please I’ll be a good little princess.”

“Oh I bet you will princess.”

Nick moaned as he lived in the machine and started it. It wasn’t long before nick unzipped his jeans and pulled cock out as he increased the fucking speed and put his cock into his wife’s mouth.  
“Take care of me sweetie. Make daddy cum please princess.”

Nick begged as his wife gasped and moaned as he watched her bob her head and drool leaked out her mouth.

He wasn’t going to last long maybe 5 minutes at most.

“Can daddy choke you?”

Nick panted as he gagged his wife and face fucked her, all the while she was being fucked by the machine.

The squelching and sucking noises of the machine indicated She’s was close to her final orgasm and nick was near his first.

Tikka nodded and gently scrapped nicks Vick with her teeth before trying to chocking on his cock.

Tikka shrieked as he machine sped up and the position when up, slamming into her G spot.

“See daddy loves his princess!”  
Nick grunted as he let go of tikkas throat and dung his nails into the padding of the saw horse as Nikki’s throat convulsed around his cock Asher eyes rolled back into her head and she came hard,

Nick gasped as he pulled out and stoked him self once and blew his load over her chest and face, making sure to get his cum in her mouth.

“Jakoby!”

Tikka shrieked breaking scene as the pleasure became too much and she accidentally showered nick who was pulling out her anal toy, with her juices.

Nick quickly shut off the machine and turn off the anal toy and freed his wife before scooping her up in his arms and collapsing to the floor.

The two of them panted and kissed each other tenderly, facing faces and kissing cheeks as he embraced in the floor not caring about the mess.

“Are you okay Tikka?”

Nick panted and he brushed hair out of his wife’s eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Tikka nodded as she shook as she was coming down from her high, clinging to him like superglue.

“Are you okay?”

She panted kissing his chest he trembled and rubbed her back.

“I’m more than okay...I’ve never came this in a while! Not since the first time we made love!”

Nick chuckled as he began to purr.

Tikka snickered and laid her head on her husbands chest before letting out a sigh.

“So what would’ve been my punishment if I had just confessed?”

Nick snickered and rested his head on top of his wife’s.

“You’ve would’ve had to show me how you played with yourself and the helped me play with myself.”

Tikka looked up at him and smirked,

“As great as that is I like being a brat sometimes and by the way I love you too Jakoby”

She snickered before nestling down into the safety of her orcs arms.

 

 

 


End file.
